truetigressfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
Description Humans who have the abilty to weld magic are known as "witches" due to a special gene that makes them able to weld magic. The origin of witchcraft remains unknown; however, it is known that witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Creation Process Witches can be created in two ways: *Witch/Witch *Witch/Human When witches grow, the first three years of their lives is spent as a child that grows at the same rate as a human child, after their third year the child will quickly age up until the age of five where they will appear physically like mature teenager, from then on they will age over hundreds of years very slowly. Necromancer A Necromancer is a very special and rare type of witch. Necromancy is a form of magic involving communication with the deceased– either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge, or to use the deceased as a weapon. Due to Necromancer's bad reputations and the view among witches that Necromancy is a form of dark magic, the Necromancers were hunted to near extinction. Magic Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Some other supernatural creatures feed of this magic and can also weld the magic. Witches Magic can be used to change things, and though not nessicerily evil can sometimes appear that way. Normal magic is neutral. Dark Magic Dark Magic is a form of sorcery that draws on malevolent energy, and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others.). Magic Powers Basic Powers The basic powers of every witch include: *'Spell Casting: '''The act of changing and controlling events through the use of incantations and more. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. Other Powers With years of practice and training, witches may develop other powers that include: * '''Astral Projection: '''The power to project the astral body from outside of the physical body in order to travel from one location to another. * '''Divination: '''The power to predict future events based off of extrasensory perception. *'Elemental Control: The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire and water. *'Levitation: '''The power to float or rise the physical body within midair through mental influence. * '''Longevity: '''The power to live hundreds (possibly thousands) of years while maintaining a beautiful and youthful appearance. * '''Mind Control: '''The power to control and manipulate the behavior and thoughts of another living creature. *'Shape-shifting: 'The act of changing and transforming the physical body into the form of another. *'Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. *'Telepathy: '''The act of hearing the thoughts and reading the minds of others through extrasensory perception. Tools *'Candles:' Materials used to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Herbs and Stones:' Materials used as ingredients for brewing and concocting paranormal potions. *'Talismans:' Materials used to amplify a witch’s powers. Weaknesses *'Magic: Although most witches have been known to cast protection spells upon themselves, some witches are still susceptible to magical influences (e.g. Bobby Singer gave Dean and Sam Winchester a spell that was designed to kill witches.). * '''Mortality: Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). Known Witches *Mary Alice Cullen (Formerly) *Lilith Chandra